Silence Isn't Always a Virtue
by sleeping.with.diamonds
Summary: Have you ever heard of the old saying, "Silence is a Virtue?" well. That's a lie. It's not always that way. Silence can be as comforting as the gates to salvation or as frightening as the gates of Damnation. It's accursed Silence...It's a reminder of all the wrongs you have done in all the years of your existence. From the first time you stole something to maybe a murder./ HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**"Sometimes silence, isn't a virtue..but a curse."**_

_Her heels clicked against the ground in a rhythmic pace down the hall towards the main floor. "Mistress you have duties as the head of the family-" "I also have duties as a pure black blood, Liliana." She cut off her most loyal servant. "But Mistress..." Her servant's dirty blond stringy, wavy, elbow length hair was let down, her deep green eyes filled with concern and slight amusement at her Mistress's actions. She followed her to the main entrance hall. There, stood a girl about her age with beautiful light blond hair, blue eyes and large round glasses. "You understand Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, it's the middle of the night. What would you need so urgently at this time of night?" She asked with a slight grin and she crossed her arms right under her c-cup breasts. _

_"I'm truly sorry Mistress of the Dark...Calypso Zilla Willow Carlisle." Integra held a smirk on her face. "Well, it must be important if you are here so please, come follow me to the Family room. We can talk behind closed doors." Calypso said. "She who conceals...Your name fits quite well.." Integra said as she followed Calypso. _

_When the two entered the room Calypso stood by the piano and window while Integra sat on the couch. "Do you wish for a cup of tea, dear Hellsing?" Calypso asked. "Or are you hear to ask how to get rid of the dreadful smell of your uncle's blood off your beautiful body after so many years?" Calypso licked her lips as her red crimson eyes pierced through Integra's soul. "Stop with that you sick and distasteful woman." Integra, oh how she loathed coming to her Family's friend for help. She hated how Calypso could just be so snide about everything. So sarcastic and get away with it. How her father adored talking to her. _

_"Let's cut to the chase, Calypso. I'm here because I need your help with dealing a Vampire." She said. "Oh but dear Integra...I'm unable to leave this house on orders of my father..." Calypso smirked. She had lived in solitude of the outside world since she was a child. Integra and her family were the only people she had met. Calypso lived as a noblewoman in Japan for years. What Integra was asking meant she would have to die before she left that home. "Is there any way you can leave this place and come with me?"_

"Calypso! Will you listen for once?!" Integra shouted. Calypso, now the age of 23, laid lazily on the couch without a care in the world. "Hm? Sorry I didn't catch that." Calypso said with a smirk. "You ignorant, self-important brat!" Integra shouted at her friend. "Flattery will get you no where." She said as she sat up from the couch and looked out the window into the beautiful day. "I heard what the mission was. I'll get to it right now if you'd like." Calypso stretched. Her thick, curly, snow white, waist length hair was down, her red crimson eyes as vibrant as a child's, and her skin a creamy skin beautifully bright in the sunlight. "Thank you. Now please, get to it."

Calypso grinned , her fangs showing as she appeared in front of Integra's face, "As you wish...Mistress..." and like the Chessure cat, she began to disappear, her insane grin the last to go.

Calypso appeared in her room which was in the basement. She changed out of her black silk dress and into a white blouse with the shoulders puffed, a blue strapless dress that had buttons going down vertically from her chest to her waist and white lace under the skirt of it and ended at her thighs, white knee highs, and creamy beige boots with black laces and a two and a half inch heel. She put on black gloves that barely covered her whole hand and the cuffs lined with white lace and a black ribbon upon the left side of her head.

-meanwhile-

"There's too many of them!" Shouted out Seras Victoria as she shot at the many Ghouls that had been attacking her men. "Master where the hell are you!" She growled as she kicked one of the many in the face with a vengeance.

"Don't be such a baby, Kitten."

"Good God no..." the police girl said with a groan. A blur of white sped past Seras and a gleam of metal. Soon the Ghouls were being decapitated. "Oh shut it you stupid cat." Seras said. All the Ghouls were finished and in the middle of all the blood and body parts was a woman a few inches taller than Seras. Her white hair stained red, Calypso Zilla Willow Carisle A.K.A Chessure, "Hey, you're just jealous I'm a familiar~" Said the cat like woman. Her eyes were thinned like a threatened cat and her menacing grin added to it. "Ever think I'm not jealous of you at all and want you killed?" Seras growled. Calypso's grin widened as she inched closer towards the police girl, "Ever think I just want to see you angry? Maybe even utterly mad?" Calypso tilted the girl's chin up towards her and inched closer to the girl, "Or maybe...I would like the chance to...-" "Stop with that Calypso." She stopped, mere centimeters away from Seras's mouth, then turned around to see the black hair vampire clad in red. Alucard or Alucard Van Hellsing. "Oh it's you..." Calypso's hands dropped to her side and a bored expression came over her face, "Leave her be." He said.

"Tch. Jerk, always gotta ruin my damn fun." She began to walk away from Seras and past Alucard, "She's bloody useless anyways." She said. As soon as that left her mouth a dark chuckle erupted from the back of Alucard's throat. "Lowly halfer..." He said. "You are far beneath her and I..." She stopped walking. "I may be a halfer...but we both know who was dominant in the old days..." She growled as she went into the dark shadows and as a spotlight came by a window the only thing seen was a white cat with red glowing eyes. "Meeeow~" It said before pouncing off somewhere into the mansion.

* * *

**I know it sucks -.- but tell me if I should continue it. Review, follow, fav, do what you want.  
**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 2

The cat had walked then sprinted towards the Hellsing Mansion with a Chessure cat grin. "Any idea why people are asking about a white cat biting the hell out of a police man?" The white cat's grin seemed to widen as it walked into a room full of mercenaries. "Meow~" The cat replied. "Calypso I swear if you don't turn back to your original form, so God help me I will burn you at a stake." Integra growled at the animal. "Fine fine.." It replied as it started to glow then, Calypso appeared fully-clothed and still grinning, "You're no fun Integra."

"I don't care. This here men, is another vampire." Integra pointed at Calypso, "Now I believe she's not human but a vampire?" Said a man with a braid around his neck. "Yes, I am. If you don't believe me..." She walked towards the bunch, "Maybe I should..." She stood in front of one of the many in the back, "Show you!~" She grabbed him and bit into his neck. He screamed and she grinned against his skin. "Chessure!" Seras shouted. "Calypso..." Alucard said. "Calypso that's enough!" Integra said as the man fell limp and hung from his neck in Calypso's mouth. She dropped him and wiped off the blood from her mouth with the palm of her had clad in a black glove.

"What?" She looked towards Alucard and Integra. "I was just showing them proof." Her lips made an 'o' shape before her Chessure grin returned. "I'm sorry Master but, I tried to stop them from leaving." Walter said. "Hey, they're going to be guarding me while I sleep. I just needed to see if they had balls or not." Calypso said with a smirk.

"Don't be a smart ass, leech." Alucard sneered, "Don't be a bitch ass, parasite." She sneered back. "Both of you! Stop it this instant! Return to your quarters now." Integra ordered irritated. The two vampires looked at Integra then clicked their tongue. "Yes, Master." Alucard said as he bowed. "Yes, Mistress..." Calypso said. Both had disappeared into the shadows.

-Later-

~Calypso's POV~

Born of pure vampire blood...Royal blood, then handed down to a highly known noble family that served the Queen. "The life of the unfortunate vampire queen." I said as I lifted up a glass of blood then took a sip of it, "Nothing like it." I mumbled as I stared at the ceiling. My feet propped atop the table white I leaned back on the chair and reminisced.

"Damned Alucard...Little bloody shit. Doesn't know when to shut the hell up!" I growled as I chugged down the blood. A stream of it dripped out from the corner of my mouth and streamed down my chin and neck. "He's always trying to fucking pick a fight with me...Ugh!" I broke the glass within my hand, "he just get's my Russian blood boiling!" I shouted as I stood and flipped the table over. Every time that man says something to me it's like poison to my ears. It's always something vile and crude. Something incompetent and arrogant. I hated him so much. Ever since I met him he's been nothing but a pain in the ass! I sat down on the ground with my back against the wall and I stared at the dim light that was mounted on the ceiling.

I still remember that day...That Day we met for the first time in this life...The day that man...

_~Flashback~_

_"Hello Sir Integra. How may I help you?" I asked as she had shown up at my door step yet again that year. We were both about 18 at the time. My hair was cut to just above my shoulders at the time. "I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She said with a smirk. "Liliana, prepare us some tea." Calypso ordered as she allowed Integra to enter the building. We both walked into the family room and like always she took the couch while I went by the piano and window. Only able to gaze out at the beautiful full moonlit night that I could never go out to see. "What is it today?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing came up about the incidents as of late in Brittan." I stated with a sigh. _

_"Have you still thought about my offer three years ago?" She asked another question."I have..." I said as I walked over to her. My white sun dress was flowing around me as if there was a draft and my bare feet made a thud on the carpet as I ended up in front of her. I leaned in close till I towered over her, a smirk still on her face, "Why don't you..." I tilted her chin up towards me, "Stay with me-" "Get your hands off my master. You leech." I looked up to see a pistol being pointed in my face, "And who are you?" I asked as I stared into his eyes. He seemed so familiar. "Alucard Van Hellsing." He said. "Dracula..." I mumbled as I stood straight and looked at him, "And you are?" He asked as he got me to back up towards the piano as he inched towards me, "Calypso Zilla Willow Carlisle. But Most people call me Chessure." I said as I ended up sitting down on the piano seat.  
_

_"Or the future vampire Queen." Interrupted Integra. "Lilith?" He asked. "The one and only...It's nice to see you in this life, my dear old enemy." I growled as I kicked him away from me. "You pissed me off then and you piss me off now." I said as I turned away and towards the piano."Little brat." He spat. "Old fart." I retorted. I glanced to see a small amused smirk graced upon my dear Integra's lips.  
_

_"Tch." _

_~Flashback end~_

Alucard. He was a real pain in the ass...Although, he has saved my ass more than once. "Fuck me..." I groaned in annoyance. "No thanks." I lifted

_"So alone...So cold...So dark..."_

"Shut the fuck up Alucard. I wasn't asking you." I growled as I threw a pillow at him. "Well it didn't seem like you were asking anyone in particular so I decided to ask." He said with a snide smirk. "Wipe it off or I swear I will beat you to a pulp." I growled. "I dare you." He said as he stepped towards me. I stood up and hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is a boarder line on the rate T and M from the beginning to the line. Read by your will or just read after the line if you can't.**** Since I've put up a warning I should put a Disclaimer.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HELLSING OR IT'S CHARACTERS. JUST MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"Back off Alucard!" I spun and aimed to kick him but he caught my ankle. "I was wondering...How did you get that little power of yours to be a familiar yet, still be a vampire?" He threw me into the wall by the door. I fell to my side and my hair hid my eyes. "Mind telling me?" He asked as he walked over to me. He flipped the table and made it hit the wall above my and it broke into pieces. "I would've figured...You followed her that day..." I growled as I pushed myself up, or at least tried to. "I was given orders not to my Integra, not to follow her that day." He said as he pulled me up by my hair.

"Oh bite me..." I growled as I kicked him in the stomach making him recoil back and he stepped away a few feet. I breathed heavily, the fighting was taking a toll on me. That mercenary's blood wasn't enough for me. I'm so weak compared to Alucard at the moment.

I looked for my kusanagi blade but I couldn't find it. "Where is she? Where is Petilianus?" I mumbled. "You're sword won't be able to kill me." He sad with a chuckle. "No but she would harm you. And You would wish you were dead." I spat as I leaned my back against the wall for support of me not falling on my ass. Alucard began to laugh arrogantly, like always. He's hated me...Ever since that day...over 500 years ago. Back when-

"Space out like that and I might consider drinking you dry." He said. I rolled my eyes and spit at him, "Get out...You old fart." I spat as I went towards my bed but he stopped me. He grabbed me by my hair again with one hand along with my wrists while the other had snaked around my waist.

"I will go to far lengths, Calypso..." He whispered my name in my ear seductively. I struggled to get out of his grip but he's stronger than me. "What?" He growled in my ear. "Let me go.." I hissed as his arms that was around my waist began to lift up my dress skirt, "Stop..." I said as I struggled more. I didn't want to be touched by this man, it was bad enough not only did I live with him but breathed the same air as the bastard. Then his hand went right there, making me let out a small mewl, "Well now, aren't you a dirty kitty..." He said.

"Alucard...Stop...please..." I said as he rubbed it. My cheeks felt warm and I felt...defeated. "Tell me..." He said as he tugged on my hair then rubbed harder, I let out another few mewls. "Alucard..." I begged.

* * *

**_"Alucard...Calypso...I need you both on stand by later this morning. We're going to see artwork."_ **I Heard Integra's order loud and clear, and I knew Alucard did since he released me onto the floor and left with a dark chuckle.

I crawled onto my bed and laid on my side. My eyes were half open and my mouth into a slight frown. I hadn't felt so defeated in centuries. I sighed deeply, "Damn you Alucard..." I said as my vision began to blur and my heart began to race. I dug my fangs into my bottom lip. I felt my whole body start to burn and throb in pain. I looked at the mirror and saw my eyes thinning, "Damnit...not yet..." I growled between my teeth.

I sat up, "Walter!" I shouted and as if on cue Walter came in with a worried look, and as soon as he saw the markings on my legs and arms appearing her shut the door and grabbed me by my shoulders, "What triggered it?" He asked. I looked away from him. "Calypso, please." He said worriedly. "Damn Alucard." I spat as my skin began to burn worse making me scream in agony. Tears flowed from my eyes, "Help me Walter!" I screamed as my tears turned black.

He pulled out Petilianus, my black kusanagi blade, and pulled her from her sheathe, "This will hurt..." He warned as he closed his eyes, "Please! MAKE THIS STOP!" I screamed then, he thrusted the blade through my chest. I stopped feeling the pain on my whole body and then it all directed where my blade was. It burned like hell but I bit my bottom lip and then he pulled it out. The markings on my limbs soon disappeared and my black tears turned to dust.

"I hate you, Alucard..." I said as Walter handed me Petilianus.

**~Few hours later~**

Walter was carrying me, while I was in my cat form, in his arms while Integra looked at a painting while she was complaining about the Iscariot. All of a sudden I heard voices from the right of Integra and saw the idiots that invited Integra. While the two walked over to us Integra said, "That's close enough. What business does the Vatican have here? And why send the Iscariot's? The dirtiest of their dirty secrets." _Wow she's harsh_ I thought. **_She is our master._**Alucard said. I shuddered at the man's voice but then looked at Walter, who was glaring at the Iscariot scum.

"How unfortunate, it seems our reputation has preceded us." The one with purple eyes said. "Allow me to introduce myself," He said as he took off his glasses and bowed, "My name is Enrico Maxwell. I am the head of the Iscariot Organization. It's a pleasure-" "I don't really care who you are. Just tell me what you want."

"What a lovely cat you have there..." He said as he spotted me in Walters arms. I meowed then jumped from his arms and stanced proudly beside Integra's leg. He kept up a happy-go-lucky tone but then Integra pissed him off. I hissed as he broke his glasses and his tone turned vile.

"So just shut up and pay attention you miserable English Sow." My eyes widened and I hissed, "A Sow?" I said with Alucard. "Such a dirty mouth. Fitting for someone of dirty and worthless blood." I said as I began to turn into my true form. This time I had on a black and red version of my dress. Alucard had appeared from the wall like always with a grin, "Alucard, I don't believe we've met. Neither you Miss Carlisle." He said. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Maxwell said. "Same to you." Alucard said. "You unforgivable asshole." I growled at Maxwell. "Why you-" "You do realize we will not allow anyone who call's our master a sow to leave, correct?" Me and Alucard said. Alucard pulled out his gun and pointed it at Max while I took out Petilianus from the shadows and pointed it at him as well.

"How absolutely terrifying. How can a man deal with people threatening him with weapons in his face?" Maxwell said nonchalantly. All of a sudden he shouted, "ANDERSON!" That's when that Judas Priest came down the hall. "I'm out, This is between Anderson and Alucard." I said as I put my blade away and began to walk away from the scene.

I began to think of what Integra told me the other day..

_~Flashback!~_

_I laid on her desk and swung my feet, "You brought me here for what now?" I asked. "What do you know of the word, Millennium...?" I thought about it. "A time span__ of a thousand years, especially when calculated from the traditional date of the birth of Christ...Then There's the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars...Then...The Nazi's..." I said the last part as a small whisper. "It serves as a meaning back in the day for_ _"Thousand Year Reich" which Adolf Hitler sought to establish during World War II." I stated as I remembered a little over 50 years ago. " A bloody massacre it was." I said as I looked at her. _

_"Why?" I asked. That's when she began to explain what had happened the day before, to her men. "And he made you put them down?!" I growled as I jumped off the desk and stood up, "AND YOU DID AS TOLD!?" I growled at her. "It was my fault...I should've-" "There was nothing you could've done to prevent what happened to them. They died because of this Millennium shit." I slammed my first on the desk. _

_"That's why I called you here from you mission in America..." I looked at her, "I need you to stay here, I have the feeling that this will involve you as well..." She said. I looked at her and then stood straight but my head hung a bit low as I stared down at her, "Yes, Mistress Integra..." _

_"Do not forget the bond we have together...I am yours and yours alone Mistress...Do with me as you wish. I will even follow you to the gates of Hell if I must." I smirked as I bowed then left. _

_~Flashback end~_

"I wonder..." I mumbled. "Wonder what?" I looked up from the ground and saw I had walked all the way back home. I saw Police girl in front of me, "None of your business..." I walked past her and shoved her away with my shoulder. All of a sudden I felt a gun at my head, making me stop. I grinned, "Shoot me, Seras...Do it...If You want to explain to our mistress Integra why I was killed-" "You're a vampire, you can't die. But the bullet will hurt like a bitch." Seras said, "Oh but I'm no ordinary vampire am I?" I asked. "You see my Soul, has lived for over 600 years...But the bodies are only human one's I have been reincarnated in. I was awoken as a vampire, but since a little deal I made with Integra my body will forever be mediocre. I can not regenerate as fast and depending on where I get hit, I could possibly die." I said as I looked at her.

"So again...shoot me if you can explain to Integra how you killed me over some petty shove."


	4. Chapter 4

"Seras!" I heard Walter shout. We looked over to him and I ran behind him and said, "She wanted to kill me because I accidentally shoved her!"

"Miss Seras! What has gotten over you?" Walter asked the police girl. "B-But I...It's just- " "I'll have a word with you in private now, In the study Miss Seras Victoria. Mistress Carlisle please go rest for a while. You'll be heading out soon." I nodded and hurried away after shooting Seras a smirk. She growled before I disappeared into the shadows and appeared in my room.

**~Normal POV~**

Calypso felt a bit accomplished that she had gotten the Police girl, who she hated with a passion, in trouble with one of the men in the house. She chuckled at the thought of said girl trying to get her back. All Calypso hoped for, was that the idiotic and timid police girl didn't get Alucard involved.

"OF Adam's first wife, Lilith, it is told  
... (The witch he loved before the gift of Eve,)  
... That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive,  
And her enchanted hair was the first snow.  
And still she sits, young while the earth continues to grow old,  
... And, subtly of herself contemplative,  
... Draws men to watch the bright net she can weave,  
Till heart and body and life are in its hold.

The rose and poppy are her flowers; for where  
... Is he not found, O Lilith, whom shed scent  
And soft-shed kisses and soft sleep shall snare?  
... Lo! as that youth's eyes burned at thine, so went  
... Thy spell through him, and left his straight neck bent,  
And round his heart one strangling snow white hair."

She recited the small poem of the woman she was originally. She loathed the title yet enjoyed it with every fiber of her being. The sad this is, she wasn't the original Lilith, the first wife of Adam, before Eve. She was the daughter of Adam and Lilith. It was never told that they bore child but she, her soul, was living proof of that fact. Her soul was the last fragment of her beloved mother Lilith. She is the only child, of many, that survived the curse that was placed on her mother. What didn't get mentioned in the story was not only did they have a surviving child, but that child held Lilith's seven deadly sins. That was basically all that Calypso's soul was made out of. Pride, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Sloth. But as Calypso reincarnated time and time again, she learned how to seal at least two of them away and gain other emotions. Like hurt, malice, happiness, depression, and even Love believe it or not.

She had continued to live on, fighting her birth demons...The Demons she inherited from the mother of all Demons...

Calypso walked into her room after basically doing all she wanted for the day and she collapsed onto her bed. She gently and slowly closed her beautiful cream colored lips to obscure her beautiful crimson orbs from all around her and began to let sleep overtake her system...and a dream began...or, a horrid Nightmare.

**_~Dream~_**

_The dark and eerie piano music had echoed throughout the whole mansion that was owned by the Night Family. The musician behind the white grand piano was a man, his name was Auron Night. He was devilishly handsome, his long black locks cascaded down his shoulders and some ends flipping out gently. His Beautiful Crimson orbs seemed more inviting than threatening. His lightly toned skin flawless to the touch. And a small beauty mark resided just below his right eye. "Papa?" Came down the beautiful girl he had come to love. Her beautiful snow white locks flowed down just barely nipping at her shoulders, her flawless creamy skin, and her crimson eyes always so alluring. She was just a child, merely the age of 5 at the time yet her intelligence even surpassed teachers expectations. Oh but Auron and his wife knew it was because of the carefully woven and old soul their daughter had. The Night family's daughter was now the vessel for their Demon Queen's daughter's reincarnation on her 10th birthday. The wife was although human, she knew about this "gift", or so it's called amongst vampires. _

_No, the human mother knew she couldn't let this happen but also knew, she couldn't do anything to help her beautiful child. Auron turned to his daughter with a warm smile curling his as he picked up his daughter, who wore a white sundress with black ballet slippers. "What is it my little Kitten?" He asked as he set her on his lap. "Can I dance while papa play's Calypso's song again?" She asked with innocent eyes. "Of coarse kitten~" He smiled as he set her down and she stood at the middle of the room and giggled, "Now papa!~" She said. _

_And her father began to play. The beautiful music filled his daughters ears and she began to sway before she spun twice then moved around the room as if she was ball dancing with someone. Then she began to sing.._

_"It's too late to delude,_  
_and too foolish to whisper,_  
_as we project our thoughts onto the moon and traverse the night._  
_Everybody is a puny bird_  
_living inside a cage of despair;_  
_if no one breaks the lock, no one will be able fly._

_Calypso's voice was almost angelic. Her father loved to hear that beautiful voice of her's. She was the essence of a perfect daughter. She got along with everyone, she was always happy, never complained much, her private teachers said she was a perfect student, and she had amazing talents. She was perfect in her parents eyes..._

_Your lips peel right off as soon as they are touched._  
_This is another dream, a fantasy as always._  
_Embraced and pulled closer like ocean waves,_  
_I listen to the sound of my disintegrating fate._  
_It's a dream which I've seen many times,_  
_but as for tonight..._

_Her mother soon came in and sat on the couch nearest to her beautiful angel. Her mothers name was Yuki. She had beautiful white hair that cascaded down her back to just above her waist, light skin that was albino yet so beautiful to look at, and her eyes...Oh her eyes were amazing and so...so alluring...The beautiful ice blue with musical pink specks and lilac purple. She was a stunning woman that caught Calypso's father's eyes instantly._

_Although sadder than judging if something is black or white,_  
_although sadder than losing someone you've sought after,_  
_this present moment is definitely not a misfortune._  
_If you believe in the make-believe called "reincarnation",_  
_then in our next life, may we be reborn in a different land,_  
_where the wounds on our bodies would not throb._

_Are our intertwined and wandering fingers_  
_a sin, or rather, a trap?_  
_My chest used to icy, but now, its flames_  
_begin to melt and burn, as I close my eyes._  
_It's a dream which I've seen many times,_  
_but as for tonight..._

_Calypso danced a beautiful ballet routine she had been practicing for a recital in town. She was so into her music she didn't realize her mother had taken out her black custom made cello and began to play with her husband. _

_In the end, the two of us found out_  
_that everything was not a dream,_  
_and that we could no longer turn back._  
_What we were dreading_  
_must have been_  
_the shadow cast from the light we were longing for._

_Your lips peel right off as soon as they are touched._  
_But still, we touch each other again,_  
_hug each other tightly like ocean waves,_  
_and listen to the sound of our disintegrating fate._  
_Are our intertwined and wandering fingers_  
_a sin, or rather, a trap?_

_As the song began to come to a beautiful close, right before her parent's eyes, they heard their daughter sing with a passion unlike anything they've heard before come from their small 5 year old. _

_My chest used to be icy, but now, its flames_  
_begin to melt and burn, as I close my eyes._  
_It's a dream which I've seen many times,_  
_but as for tonight..."_

_They looked at their daughter in awe as they stopped playing, letting the music fade out. "What is it papa? Mama?" She asked as she began to smirk. "Did I scare you? Or are you startled such a strong voice can come from a small girl?" Her voice had changed and it indeed frightened her parents ever so slightly. It was no longer the peaceful, high and sweet and warm voice their daughter once held. No, this was sadistic and cold. Like an evil child from hell. That's when the small child had walked over to her human mother with a maniacal grin. "Mama...~" the girl that once had a warm smile, sang with a sadistic tone. She came over to her mother and her hand shot out but before she made contact with the woman's eye- _

**~Dream end~**

Calypso jolted up from the bed. When she glanced at the clock she saw it was 10 minutes till 3am. She sighed deeply, "Are you alright?" She looked over to the door to see Integra. "Oh it's you..." She said as she smiled at her friend and Mistress. "I'm alright...I guess..." Calypso said as she laid down. She head Integra's footsteps against the carpeted floor going towards her. "You're lying..." She said. "How so?" Calypso replied confused as she sat up.

"I heard you mumble in your sleep again...Like that day..'Mama'...'papa'..." She said as she looked at Calypso with saddened eyes. She set a hand on her friends shoulder, "If you want to talk about what happened-" Calypso gritted her teeth and slapped Integra's hand away gently, "I don't remember what happened that day...I honestly don't so there's nothing to talk about Integra." She said.

Integra stared intently at her friend and sighed deeply before lighting her cigarette. "I'm sending you to South America...With Alucard and Seras."

Calypso shot up, "What?! Why?! I don't need them and I'm sure as hell Alucard doesn't need me!" Calypso shouted. "Calypso!" Integra growled catching her friends attention. Calypso stared into Integra's beautiful blue glaring orbs that showed a cold look, "I am your master and you will do as I say. Am I clear young lady?" Integra said. "Yes ma'am..." Calypso said a little defeated but she grinned at Integra.

"You know Integra...I've never seen that look in your eyes before when you order me around." She leaned into Integra till her back was to the bed and Calypso straddling her. "It's a bit of a turn on." Calypso chuckled, "Get off me you sadistic freak." Integra ordered. Calypso did as ordered and bowed, "Yes, My mistress..."

"Now hurry and get ready. My orders for this mission is to Search and Destroy." She ordered once more before leaving with a slam of the door.

Calypso sighed and let out a dark chuckle, "I think I pissed her off just a bit..." She said. "A Woman like that...If I had her at my side a few centuries ago..." Calypso blushed with a sadistic grin, "I wouldn't have been looking for a man~" She gushed as she packed one bag of clothing.

**~Few hours later~**

Calypso was dressed in a black mini dress with a thin red belt that hung a bit diagonally upon her hips. She decided to straighten her hair and put on black stiletto heels with an ankle strap. She put on white gloves similar to Alucard's except her's had the sign of Ouroboros with a pentacle in the middle. She set her black ribbon in her hair as well. "You clean up nice, for trash." Calypso looked behind her and saw it was Alucard and Seras standing at the door. She took in what Alucard looked like, "Don't you look very nice without the pimp outfit. Though I suggest you get rid of the baby girl if you're going for the I-don't-give-a-fuck look. She kinda ruins it with her innocent look on her face." She smirked as she put on earrings.

"That compliment was almost, nice.." Seras said.

* * *

**Heyo! It's nightmare here!~ Ummm review please tell me what you think n.n" Oh and the song is Hallucination by Yuya Matsushita From Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). The Poem about Lilith I found on a website that I can't really find again ;-; soooo...yeah. Though it doesn't belong to me!**

**Till next time my dear readers~**

**Au Revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	5. Chapter 5

Alucard, Seras, Pip, and Calypso were well on their way to South America. Both Older vampires agrees to putting the fledgling, Seras Victoria, into the coffin and letting her ride there. Calypso sat on the other side of Pip and Alucard, the vampire being the one grinning while playing with his wine, and Calypso just stared out the window as she began to reminisce about the past, a different life...Where she was known as Veronica Hartwell...

_~Dream/Memory~_

_"I've never really thought about that..." Veronica said. Her pitch black straight hair barely nipping at her thighs, her deep red right eye obscured by her bangs while the ice blue one was completely exposed, her curvacious body fitted into a beautiful night gown in the 1700's, and her beautiful lightly tanned skin glistening in the moonlight. She was sitting upon the lap of one of her regular customers. He glided his hands up and down her thighs seductively. _

_"Yes, you should marry me miss Veronica...Live with me on the Plantation. We could have a family. Anything you want, I'll give it to you." He pleaded with the woman he was in love with. Veronica stared at him astonished by the fact he wanted to marry a prostitute. "Oh Sir Cloven..." She leaned down and licked his neck earning a low moan from him. "There are so many things that something like me would ever want..." She had a sad smile against his skin. "I could just..." She said nibbling on the moist skin, "Kill you...~" She growled when she bit down hard and covered his mouth. She quickly drank his blood and removed her hand once he had stopped moving. _

_"Sorry Sir Cloven, this beautiful lady gotta rides solo y'know?" Her Louisianan accent dripped from her words like honey. Sweet and sticky. _

_"Oi Veronica is everything alright in there?" One of the other prostitutes asked from behind the door. "C'mon in girls. Dinner is ready." She said as she unlocked the door and put on her heels and fur coat. "Make sure he ain't gonna turn into no ghoul alright? We don't needs the people gettin' on our case about this." Veronica said. _

_~End~_

"That was such a long time ago...I wonder if they're still alive... Alice and them..." She mumbled as she let out a sad sigh escape past her red colored lips. "Hm?" Pip and Alucard hummed as they peered at the only female in the room. "What's the matter, la belle?" Pip asked as he caught the girls attention, "Oh! uh...Nothing I was just thinking." She said as she looked away and back out the window.

Alucard stared at her suspiciously, "I'll be back." She said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Something's bothering her." Alucard said. "What makes you say that about la belle?" Pip asked confused. "She talked to you politely." He said.

**~Later~**

As they came up to the Hotel Alucard and Calypso shared a glance with each other before she wrapped her arms around one of his. "What's this? Are you and la belle a couple?" Pip asked astonished. "No, but our master likes to make things believable and as far as anyone knows...me and this idiot our..." she looked like she was gonna be sick, "a couple." she said and took a deep breath before making a face that said she sucked on a lemon.

"Well, you two do make a nice couple, if I do say so." He muttered as the two stepped out of the car and began walking towards the hotel. When they stepped in, Alucard and Calypso earned many stares from the inhabitants and workers of the hotel. Alucard pulled his arm away from her then wrapped it around her exposed shoulders, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his torso and giggled, "Aren't you protective~" She said flirtatiously. "Only for my woman." He replied in a low husky voice. Calypso could feel a shiver go down her spine, not because that was sexy to her but it creeped her the fuck out when they are put in situations like this because of Integra, unlike other female's in the lobby that fainted due to Alucard's voice, Calypso tried to fight off the urge to recoil from him like he was the damn plague.

The two stood at the front desk and both were grinning. "We believe we have a reservation." Alucard said. "Yes, thank you Mr. Brennan. I have your reservation right here. The penthouse has been prepared for you two." The counter boy said. Behind the two vampire's though was Pip and a few other men carrying in Alucard's coffin, which Seras was residing in. "Bring that up to the penthouse, please?" Calypso said with a warm smile to Pip. The man's heart fluttered but then he looked away, "I'm on the job damnit..." He growled as he told the men to do what she had said.

The boy behind the counter took notice and asked, "I-Is that your luggage sir?" She looked at the boy as he looked at her, "I'm sorry but the hotel doesn't allow...such large personal belongings..." He looked nervous but then tried to play it off with a smile, "The Hotel can't be held responsible-" "It's fine." Alucard said. She took notice of the sternness in his voice and the glare from his eyes. "I'm sure I just have to call my-" Before he could finish Calypso cut him off, "Hey boy..."

_'go to the penthouse idiot, I'll deal with this brat..' _She mentally told Alucard. His arm snaked away from her shoulders and slightly glided across her ass before he went to the elevator. She innerly growled at Alucard before going to the boy, "Look, everything is fine...It's just in that luggage is something for your boss but your boss is the one who told us to keep it secret okay? so pretend you never saw it~ For me?~" She said with a sadistic smile yet innocent eyes. Her arms were crossed onto the counter and her c-cup breasts laid atop of them and exposed very much since the dress was strapless. She lifted up a hand and with her index finger slowly and ghostly glided her finger across his bottom lip.

The boy's cheeks grew a dark crimson, maybe darker than her eyes, "Y-yes ma'am." He said with a nervous smile. She straightened her posture and smiled, "Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek then she quickly caught up to Alucard and latched onto his arm like the first time.

When the reached the penthouse Alucard and Calypso completely recoiled from on another and sat on opposite chairs. Pip freaked when he found out that the place was a dump and that's when Calypso blocked him out of her mind.

When he finally left she started to get the clothed she would change into, it was a new uniform Walter said Integra thought she'd would like. She grabbed it and walked into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. It was black mini shorts, a white button up short sleeved blouse like the one on her other dress and a black colored vest with the Ouroboros sew on the back. She kept the heels though. They were pretty easy to move in, and she kept the gloves on.

When she walked out she fell to her knees covering her ears. "Oi, what's wrong with you Chessure?" Alucard asked once he finished dressing himself in his usual red clothes and hat. "Shut up..." She said as she began to hear voices down the hall. As a vampire and a familiar, her hearing was wide range. Wider than Alucard's. "Things might get very interesting later." She said as she removed her hands from her ears.

She stared out the window and watched the sun setting. "That day..." She mumbled. "The way...we were acting..today..." She mumbled loud enough for him and only him to hear. "What are you going on about woman?" He snapped. "The way were acting today in the lobby...It reminded me, of back then..." She muttered.

**~Later~**

"Wake up Seras." She ordered as she grabbed Petilianus. Alucard woke Seras up and in a hurry the youngest hurried to the window and saw the many military and police cars were parked outside. "Get ready for war, yes?" I asked.

* * *

**Please review ;-;  
**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	6. Chapter 6

"Educam mea Petilianus lamina..." I said as the Ouroboros sewn on the back of my gloves started to glow. I put my hands together and repeated the Latin words as I spread apart my hands slowly and Petilianus started to appear i between them, appearing from my right hand. I grabbed the handle with my left and then swiftly ran it through the air and pointed it downwards by my side. "Are you gonna go at them first or am I?" Calypso asked Alucard.

"You hide. I'll take care of it. You'll only get in my way, woman." He growled. As she looked into his eyes, past the sunglasses, she saw the crazed look glazing over them. He wanted to see blood. The blood of enemies...The blood of humans...

"Alright." She said as she disappeared. She watched from the shadows how the SWAT team shot him till he hit the window. How he regenerated and scared the living hell out of those Humans. How he killed them all except the man that now had his back to the locked door. She came from the shadows and saw how the man was about to shoot himself so she cut the mans and off and she decapitated him. "What was that?! He was my prey!" Alucard grabbed Calypso by her collar. "If I let him kill himself that would've angered you more!" She argued as she glared at him. "Master?" They heard Seras walk towards them.

"Seras, Prepare for battle." He ordered his servant. He didn't take his eyes off till Seras spoke slightly confused and frightened, "uhhh..but-" "Is there a problem? Do as you're told." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and roughly threw Calypso to the floor. "But Master...These people...Are humans.."

"Your point?" Alucard growled. Seras looked at Alucard frightened, "These People Are Human Beings!" She said raising her voice. Alucard turned to her pissed and grabbed her the same way her grabbed calypso, "I don't give a damn about what they are! These things came here to try and kill us! It no longer matters what they are. Now they must die. They'll be slaughtered, corpses! Left to rot in their graves like filth! This is just the way it is! This is what has to be done! And no one has the power to change that! Not God, The Devil, or you!" He growled. He didn't realize he had scared Seras so much until she spoke, "I know but...they are just..humans.." Tears brimmed her eyes.

Calypso watched the scene unfold with eyes of awe. Alucard had dropped Seras and his threatening Aura changed. It softened just a bit.."All for that girl..." She mumbled.

Calypso stood and looked at the two a bit perplexed. "She's..." Her eyes widened at her own realization. "That's why..." She was voicing her thoughts in mumbles and it was only small bits that didn't give anything away. She walked over to Seras and held her left hand out to her, "Come on Seras...We have some work to do..." She said. Seras apprehensively took her hand and asked as Alucard began to walk away towards the phone, "Why are you being nice?" She asked. "Because you are already frightened enough by Alucard, ne?" She replied as she helped her up and began to walk towards Alucard. Seras stared at her, with confused yet relieved eyes.

"Have we finally made peace?" She mumbled, hoping Calypso heard. And she did for she turned around with a gentle smile and nod before she looked at Alucard**.**

"You talk to Integra." He handed Calypso the phone as he already hit the call button. She didn't protest and put the phone up to her ear, "..Who is it?" She heard Integra, "Chessure cat at your service." She grinned. "Give me our Orders, Mistress.." She cooed. "What happened to that SWAT Team?" Integra could heard the slight undertone of fear that radiated off her voice, "Alucard killed them." She said matter-of-factly. "He slaughtered them like cattle. He showed no mercy in showing those humans a very painful death. Not one of them is left standing. Now all we need is your orders Sir Integra...Alucard Believes that the senior officials our under the influence of Millennium...Even if these people are just innocent humans...we'll kill them all, for you...If you're scared of us because of this, it's just like you to forget what we are...Monsters...We could kill anyone that stands in our way without a single speck of guilt. With no ounce of remorse. Cut them down without a single thought, and we could do this...All for you... Innocent or not. Anyone that stands in our way will be killed. Petilianus is ready to cut anyone into pieces. She's polished and ready. She'll kill all these petty humans. My mind is made up. Alucard's guns are ready for battle, his sights our trained, his magazines are fully loaded. He'll pull the slide, remove the safety. Everything is ready!" By this time Alucard and Seras saw the look in Calypso's eyes. Alucard had only seen that look once, "Although it's all ready. You must be the one to pull the trigger...So what will you do, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." She asked as she passed the phone to Alucard.

Alucard began to grin widely at Integra's answer and it made Calypso's blood burn with excitement. "Search and Destroy." He said. She wanted to kill so much. After so many years she could kill humans. After centuries! She wanted this so bad. She wanted to Kill. With every fiber of her being. "I'll meet you on the bottom floor~" She said like a little kid promised candy as she ran out of the room and began the battle.

She had decapitated a few man and drank their blood, just a few, before she jumped into the air, and like the Chessure cat, disappeared. Just in time for Alucard to see her grin, the last thing to go.

She reappeared on the bottom floor and was swinging her sword like a cane in her right hand. Her eyes glazed with the look that hadn't surfaced in centuries, she began to sing...

_**"The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,**_  
_**And His tongue shall declare judgment.**_

_**Blessed is he who endureth temptation,**_  
_**For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life.**_

_**Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,**_  
_**Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy.**_

_**Oh how holy, how serene,**_  
_**How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth.**_  
_**Oh how holy, how serene,**_  
_**How generous, how pleasant,**_  
_**Oh Pure Lily.**_

_**Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,**_  
_**Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy."**_

She stopped as Alucard threw the men that were hiding onto poles. She walked out humming the song as she continued to swing her kusanagi blade like it was a cane. She stepped down the steps looking happy as can be then stopped as Alucard came out. She looked at him then stabbed the step below her with her blade. "My oh my..." The two looked down at a man in a deep brown colored suit and hat, "Hm?" They hummed.

He introduced himself and his name was something Calypso chose to not remember and then he said, "People also have taken up in calling me, The Dandy Man."


	7. Chapter 7: Bonus Chapter : Selim Quinn

**~Bonus Chapter~**

**Year: 1689**

**Location: 56.5650° N, 3.5897° W**

**Dunkeld, Scotland  
**

**Dunkeld Cathedral**

**Time: 9:00 pm**

**Date: 20 August**

"Miss Quinn." The current Bishop said. The old man looked at the beautiful 23-year-old woman with flaming red curly hair that cascaded down her back to her thighs. "Bishop Canavan...av yer ever wondered why people do the 'orrid things they do?" She asked. She sat down on the windowsill with one leg propped up with her while the other hung, her bare toes touching the floor. "Yes.." He replied. "Miss Quinn, please we must-" "Jist call me Selim...when yer say me surname like that I feel old.." She said as she turned to him. Her piercing crimson eyes staring daggers at him. He was at a safe distance from the girl but he could still tell that she had orange flecks around her pupil.

"Well, miss Selim...we shouldn't be 'ere, I 'av received word that a battle 'ill take place 'ere. We shouldn't git caught in the crossfire." He said as he began to back up. She pulled her black shawl over her head like the Virgin Mary and walked towards him. Her silver gown fit well with her hourglass figure. "You are right Bishop, though..." She smirked. "You shouldn't think such dirty things of a woman." She said as her eyes covered her eyes in their shadow. "W-What?" He asked surprised. "You're a dirty old man y'know bishop." She said. Their thick Scottish accents echoing off the walls.

She walked over to the man, "I could 'ear your thoughts Bishop, they're very dirty.." She grinned, showing him her fangs. "A monster?" His eyes widened considerably, " ...A ...A ...A MONSTER!" He shrieked. She laughed, "Yes, a monster~" She said. At an inhuman speed she ran behind him and bit into his neck, "Bishop, I must thank ye for the meal.." She said in between her drinking. Soon she had his body on her lap while she continued to drink every last drop. When she finished she let the man's head fall limply onto her lap and it hit the side of her left thigh. "Ahhhh~ I've been so hungry..." She said as she pushed him off and stood slowly. She noticed the blood stains that started at the end of her silver gown to just a little under her gold lined waist.

She clicked her tongue, "Damn..." She muttered as she began to walk away. "Goodbye Bishop Canavan." She said with a giggle. "Make beautiful Ghouls for me~" She waved to the corpse as she disappeared, her grin last to go.

When she reappeared she was sitting on tall hill, looking at the sun setting. She always enjoyed watching the sunset, at least, while she was human. Now it was just something she saw every day, a mark to say she was able to roam free throughout the land without worrying about the sun.

When the sun disappeared she grinned, her eyes glowing bright, "Now I shall roam free!~" She declared as she disappeared down the hill and towards town. She didn't hold back as she began to devour everyone in her path. She didn't show anyone mercy. And soon she had massacred every civilian in town. The majority turning into Ghouls or she sucked them dry before ripping them apart and burning them.

Selim Quinn sat in front of the fire she had created as she watched them burn while her ghouls went off for food elsewhere. A bottle of whiskey was in her hand as she laughed and held it up, "May the Battle of Dunkeld begin! My baby Ghouls of Orange Covenantor Royalist, I pray you remain victorious in your endeavors~"She drank the liquid as if it were blood.

"You've done quite a mess here, Lithia." She dropped the bottle at the male voice and she looked behind her slowly, "Vlad..." She stood up quickly. "H-How are you still alive?" She said as she neared the fire. "I'm a vampire now Lithia, daughter of Lilith." She stumbled over her feet for she was drunk but narrowed her eyes, "Who turned you? How did you find me?" She asked. "I drank the blood of the fallen. And I would know the woman I used to love anywhere." He said. "You left me to die Lithia..." He growled as he came closer. Her eyes softening as she walked towards him, "I had to my love...They drove me out, knowing I would try and save the man that stole my heart." She said. "You have no heart you wretched woman." He growled once more as he grabbed her by her neck in one hand. Her hands immediately flew to his wrist as she struggled for air, "V-Vlad...I-" "Don't speak." He ordered.

"You let them kill me. I saw you the day of my hanging. That day you watched with an evil grin. As YOU watched them hang me! You saw me drink that blood. You saw it all but did nothing to save me from this fate." He ranted as he threw her to the floor. She landed on her side gasping for breath. "You lied to me Lithia..." He said. "It's Selim Quinn now." She said with a crooked smile, "And I tried so desperately to love you back Vlad...But the thing that I am...It's a curse...I am unable to love someone...Not until I learn to conceal the deadly sins my mother had created I am unable to love anyone but myself." Her smile turned grave as she grinned and in swift movements hand the man to the floor.

She overpowered him on all levels. Strength, intelligence, speed...Anything this Vampire could do she could do much better. She pinned him down, despite their great disparity in size, she was stronger than him and it surprised him. She grinned wider, showing him her long fangs on both top and bottom, "I am better than you though when I have them. The deadly sins allow me to be above all human and vampire kinds alike." She leaned down and licked his neck, "Though you are the strongest and oldest of all male vampires..." She let her fangs graze his neck, making him shiver under her touch. "You still love me don't you Vlad..." She whispered into his ear. "You want me more than ever now that you are a vampire...You want, what every male wants more than ever...Something that you can't have." She said. She looked down at him and smirked, "Watch the battle at the Cathedral. You can dispose of all the left over vampires...and I'm sure you can save a few humans." She said as she kissed him deeply. She let go of his hands and felt as they trailed up her legs and to her hips. He slowly sat up and moved down to her neck, "I must go my dear." She grinned as she disappeared into air.

A deep feral growl ripped through his throat as he knew he fell for her tricks. He punched the ground and closed his eyes tight.


	8. Chapter 8

"You are starting to Bore me, let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?" Alucard stated impatiently. That's when I turned to the Dandy Man, "I am here to take your un-life Mr. Alucard. Millennium had given me the task to take you in. Or at least a sample of you, And take that beautiful fascinating woman, Calypso, with me. " His gaze sent shivers down my spine. Cards flew from his sleeves and headed for me and Alucard. Making a circle in front of us. All of a sudden the man had thrown a lone card at us, I side-stepped from it's range but Alucard didn't even flinch.

I smelt that man's blood. I looked over to Alucard to see his right cheek bleeding. "Well now Alucard, you let it hit you~" I sang as I looked at the Dandy Man. His reaction to how I was unharmed was priceless, he looked so surprised. Soon a fight between the two males ensued, "I'll be back for you milady princess," He started as he appeared in front of me kneeling. My hand in his as he kissed the back of my gloved hand, "Right after I'm finished with your partner." And with that he chased after Alucard. I watched as it continued, "**Go to the roof.**" She said through my mouth. "Fine." I stated as I jumped onto the wall and ran up towards the roof. I waited by the edge on the other side for whatever reason she had told me to come up here.

"Damn you look like shit, Alucard." i said as i saw the man climb over and crawl in my direction. "I can't stop bleeding. Those cards of his must be very special." He stated. "Magic cards, ne?" I asked. "That man is proving to be very amusing." He stated as dark chuckles came from deep in his chest. "You regain your strength, Vlad...Let me have some fun." I said as I got up and walked to the side of him, "Hi there~" I said as I pointed my weapon at him, "Oh but it isn't your turn yet-" "I don't give a flying fuck. It's my turn to play!~" I ran at him at a fast rate and impaled him through the chest making us both fall off the building. The katana pierced the ground and I sat upon the man, "I know you're not dead, Dandy Man." i said as I gazed at his closed eyes. The blood falling from the corner of his lips, "Get up!" I growled as I pulled the Katana from him and grabbed him by his collar, and threw him across the lot. "You're a lot more stronger than Millennium described you. Miss Calypso." He stated as he got up slowly.

"And you're as weak as i thought." I replied with a placid look. "You bitch!" He shouted as he threw his cards at me. I jumped from their range and landed a good feet away, "Screech... Petilianus." I stated as I shoved her into the concrete as if it was butter and the Man could hear it, the high screeching of all who I killed. All who I murdered. Out of the corner of my eye a card flew at me too fast and I only had time to move my head but it razed my cheek and another at my neck. "Shit." I said as I pulled Petilianus from the ground and closed my ears. _Not now...Anytime but now... _Then everything..went **Black.**..

**~Normal POV~**

"It seems I can still land hits on you. You're weak! You're pathetic...You're- what the hell are you doing." He looked at Calypso as she had closed her eyes and hummed as song, her arms slowly and limply falling to her sides. Soon her Katana, that had fallen to the floor, had turned into a black hot iron liquid that disappeared into the crack on the ground. She began to sway as if she was dancing a waltz, "**You know nothing, boy.**" She growled as she stopped and turned to him. The humming soon stopped and she sang it lowly, he only caught a glimpse of silver glowing eyes..

"If God has Forsaken me  
then I shall forsake God too.

Those who've been oppressed may hold  
a black key.

All the doors I close to thee  
therefor stop praying for me.

However who will defend me  
from the most frightful self...

All the doors I close to thee  
But what will become of me

In my hands  
The cold, black key  
grief, I cause myself."

Her eyes were obscured as she summoned back her katana. She swung at him diagonally then got to the floor swinging her left leg at his legs. He jumped away from her but she appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a car.

Seres watched from her position as she watched her comrade fight against the enemy vampire. She kept seeing glimpses of sliver instead of crimson as Calypso's bangs covered and uncovered her eyes from time to time. Alucard walked up beside her and said, "Fire at the target." Then he saw the woman he loathed with all his being. The silver in her eyes. "Leech!" He shouted as he charged at her.

When she looked up at him and blocked his fist from connecting to her face. "**What?**" Her voice was noticeably different. As they entered into a conversation, reason was unbeknownst to even them, Seres had started to attack the Dandy Man. "Go away wrath." He growled as he grabbed her by her neck, "**Why should I?! It's not like you ever cared in this life. You loath her. Let me have some fun for once! She sealed me away for so long! Let me play!**" She growled out. "Fine." He grinned as gripped her neck with more force till she fell limp in his arms. He set her down on her side before going after the Dandy Man.

* * *

**Short and crappy I know ._. ugh! Sorry my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me connect to the internet so i lost my ideas for this chapter ;-; Review please! :'( annnnnnd the song is the english version of Si deus me Relinquit from Kuroshitsuji~ Till next time, **

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare **


	9. Chapter 9

Alucard watched as Calypso was in a deep sleep inside his coffin, given that she refused to being hers. "I don't think I've ever seen her look so peaceful, master." Seras noted to her master as she and Pip came back from the store. "I just want her to hurry the hell up and get out of my coffin." He stated as he leaned against the wall. Pip watched the look in Alucards eyes, they weren't filled with hate. Nor was it concern or love. No it was something different.

"How long have you known her master?" Seras pried. Alucard didn't reply as he glanced at his fledgling, then her looked back at the woman that was occupying his home. Her hair bunched around her, blood staining the tips of her hair, bangs included. Her hands were placed on her stomach and the only indication that she was still alive was the slow rising and declining of her chest. Her skin still the porcelain white he's grown accustomed to. Her skin was marred with thin crimson lines caused by the Dandy Man's magic cards.

"Master?..." Seras asked concerned for her master's silence. He's never been this quiet with her. "I've known her since even before I was a vampire." He stated quietly. The two other occupants looked at Alucard surprised then towards Calypso. "What is she truly master?" She asked. That he didn't bother to answer. "I've probably made this body unusable because of the extensive damage that I added to the already injured body." He stated as Seras walked over to Calypso. An image of her flashing Seras a warm smile appeared before Seras' eyes and it brought tears to her eyes. A tear falling down her cheek onto her new friend's cheek.

She wiped it away then asked Alucard as she noticed the slice grimace Calypso had, "What do you suppose she's dreaming about?" Alucard noticed the grimace as well as he answered, "Maybe a memory...or nothing at all."

_~Calypso's POV~_

_~Memory~_

_I kept running for miles. My bare feet were aching and I didn't know if I could run any longer. I looked behind me, they had disappeared. The many people that had wished to be rid of me, "Thank the Heavens..." I mumbled as I fell to my knees. I didn't think I would've lasted so long. My heart beat so hard and fast I could hear it in my ears, "I'm alright..." I said as I peered down at my pale skin that was hidden under a red cloak with gold trimming. My chin length snow white hair obscured by the hood and my mixed matched eyes obscured by my bangs. "I'm scared..." I whispered. This was only my fifth reincarnation and I've already acquired few other emotions. Fear being the biggest one. _

_I hugged myself as I felt sobs rack my body. "They killed my mother, and my father...and my siblings too..." My body shook violently. _

**_Kill them, Kill them all. _**

**All that have wronged us.  
**

_**I crave their blood..**_

_I promise I will help you kill those who stole from us...  
_

_Wrath...Pride...Gluttony...and Greed... I covered my ears even knowing that it wouldn't step them from talking. They continued telling me to kill but I was so tired of it, "Stop..." I pleaded. But they continued and continued till tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks. _**You are Lithia Bellerose. **_"I don't want to be here..." **You're the daughter of Lilith..The Mother of all Demons. **"Stop..." I said as I got up and began running once more.  
_

_I ran for what seemed like forever till I stumbled upon a castle. As I ran over towards it I ran into something hard, "Oh look! A wonderful beautiful girl~" I looked up to see a man with a royal looking attire. I tried to run away but he had grabbed me by my hood and picked me up. "Now now, no need to go runnin' off." He said as he turned me around. "How old are you girl?" He asked. "11 monsieur..." She said. "French aren't you? Any talents? Gifts? Abilities?" He asked as he threw me towards the castle. "I sing Monsieur..." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.  
_

_-later-_

_I was thrown into a cell and left there after being explained that I was now to serve the man here that owned this castle. "Are you alright?" someone asked. the sudden voice startled me and I looked up to see a boy with black curly hair and dirt covered skin. His ember eyes illuminated by the fire-lit candles that racked the walls. I pulled the cloak closer to my person before answering, "I think so..." I said in a small voice. "Oh! You're a girl." He said surprised as he helped me up from the ground, "What's your name...?" He asked. I didn't see a reason to lie to him, considering my family in this life was completely slaughtered by those men, "Lithia...Lithia Bellerose." I stated. He mulled over it for a few seconds before saying, "Foreigner? I'm Vlad..." He said. "I'm from France but I was raised in Russia for quite some time." I said. _

_"What is this place?" _

_"It's hell." Said a girl. Her long stringer black hair tangled around the ends to her waist. her mocha skin dirty and her brown eyes dull. She seemed no older than 7. "It's a prison." Said another boy with blond hair that was also curly and tangled, dirty made his bright blond hair turn a bit dull, his light skin dirty as well, and his deep blue eyes lost all blue luster. Maybe he was about 9. "It's a slave house." said another girl. Her neck length stringy orange hair framed her face, her lightly sun kissed skin dirty, and her deep green eyes lost their gleam every child had. She couldn't be any older than 13. _

_"Our parent's traded us to this man. Though Vlad is the only one on a short term agreement." spoke the 7-year old. _

_"The black haired girl is Marcela...The blond boy is Rome...the orange haired girl is Veronica..." Vlad explained. "Lithia..." I said lightly. "Why did he keep you?" Veronica asked. I didn't answer as the door was roughly opened. "It's Veronica's turn." Whispered Vlad as the men stepped past us to the orange haired girl that was shivering in the corner with fear. "Wait..." I said to the man as he grabbed the girl, "Stop..." I crawled over to him, "Don't take that girl!" He didn't stop as he picked her up by her hair, "Don't take Veronica!"  
_

_~Memory end~_

"Veronica!" I bolted up from the coffin I was placed in and my body racked with sobs. "Are you okay Belle?" I looked over to see Pip and Seras. Concern written all over their faces. I searched the room, my vision blurry a bit, then my eyes landed on the only other old vampire who's been around for centuries. His glasses couldn't hide the hidden emotions that he had forgotten. The name rang a bell in his head and when his eyes connected with mine, he looked surprised then left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

After the intrusion by Father Anderson and his more than subtle message of a private jet for us. We headed back home. Back to Integra. I sat by a window with a glass of wine in my hand while Pip sat over with the fledgling in the back in the other cabin. Alucard, being that idiot he is, he went off somewhere in the Jet.

I sighed deeply yet took comfort in the fact it was just a dream. No longer a reality. Just a horrible Nightmare.

"What were you dreaming about?" I jumped slightly at the new yet all too familiar voice. I looked towards the exit of the cabin and saw none other than that other vampire that's been around for more than a single century. "What, Alucard?" I asked. "What. Were. you. dreaming?" He asked sharply after me. He had disguarded his hat and glasses, i noted, as he walked over to me and sat in front of me. Well then, leaving was out of the question. I knew if I tried to run he would easily catch me.

"Why?" I asked. "Just answer me that and I'll tell you." I added lightly. I head to tread lightly or else I'll just throw more gas in the fire. "Because i haven't heard you scream that name in such fright since that day." He stated grimly. As if he was remembering a long forgotten and UNWANTED memory.

"The day we first met...When you were Vlad...The boy that had the spirit I loved and admired." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Someone that was so blind to fall for a demoness." I stated as I stood, chugging whatever was left in the wine glass then headed to the back to see Seras and Pip.

When I got there I saw the two talking about something fairly interesting but when their eyes landed on me they froze, "Hey, don't let me spoil the moment. Just wanted to be free of Mr. Sour-face in the other room." I said. Pip and Seras let out chuckles, "You alright, Calypso?" Seras asked suddenly as she came up to me holding my shoulders. "Considering that I'm taller than you, you remind me of a child worried for their crying mother." I noted but flinched when her thumb wiped away something wet on my cheek. That's when I realized, they were my tears.

"Oh!" I said surprised I stepped back and wiped them away. "I'm just a little startled." I said. "From that dream you had?" She asked. I nodded as she guided me to sit down. I guessed it was because of our little silent truce back in South America. I gave a smile of thanks before I sunk into the chair. I wanted to go to sleep again. And just stay there.

"I think I'm finally getting tired of all this fighting..." I mumbled before I fell asleep.

_~Memory~_

_"Lithia..." I looked beside me as i cracked my eyes open just a bit. He had a slight smile on his face as I looked up at him, "How bad did they hurt you?" He asked as he helped me up from the floor. "I'm fine.." I replied as I sat against the wall, Veronica and the others gathered round me. "They didn't do much damage Vlad." I said as I fixed my clothes. They were nice enough not to rip my skirt and just push it up when he let them take turns...  
_

_I grimaced at the memory but soon brushed it off. I've been alive since 1403...People have done much worse to this old soul and this poor girls body's soul had long since gone to heaven along with her family. So only I bore the pain. My pride would not allow me to live, knowing I made a young child go through this. "Can you sing us a song, Lithia!" Marcela asked. I nodded slightly and it seemed everyone loved the idea. Veronica laid her head on my left shoulder, Marcela close to her as she snuggled up against Veronica, Rome laid his head on my left thigh. Vlad laid his head on my right thigh and I smiled before I opened my mothers locket. Music began to play from it and I began to hum...soon I began to sing..._

_**"Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,**_  
_**Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,**_  
_**Quonium cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.**_

_**Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena,**_  
_**quam benigna, quam amoena**_  
_**O castitatis lilium"**_

_I let a few measures of the music to go on as I laced them with free verse fillers beautifully. My new family all snuggled up close and were smiling with their eyes closed. Slowly dreaming about happier times and a better future. _

_**"Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena,**_  
_**quam benigna, quam amoena**_  
_**O castitatis lilium"**_

_As I finished I listened to their heartbeats. Watched the slow and peaceful rise and fall of their chests. They were all so pitiful. I no different. We were either sent here or captured and this was all because of a sick and twisted non existent God. "I might be inhuman...but maybe just this once...i can be just that...Human...mama..." I mumbled. "You have always said I was nothing...Nothing but a demon...Last of my kind...That Humans were nothing and would always betray me...but maybe...just this once mama...Let me be human amongst the pitiful and helpless." I closed my eyes as I looked up. **"Then My lovely child..." **  
_

_~Memory end~  
_

I woke up to the feeling of emptiness before it was replaced by warmth. I didn't open my eyes, in fear that the feeling would flee. I snuggled up against the warmth and moments later I heard Seras, "Look, she's so adorable!~" Now I had a sense that Pip was carrying me since Seras didn't finish that sentence with 'master'. Just for the hell of it I grasped onto Pip's jacket and snuggled closer. I felt a deep chuckle erupt from his chest and it wasn't Pip. My eyes shot open to see Alucard carrying me. We had just arrived at Hellsing Manor and he dropped me on my ass.

"There, the leech is awake. No let's not waste anymore time." Alucard said as he lead the way to the conference room. i growled as I got up and dusted myself off. I let out a deep sigh as I looked up at the sky, "Well Mama...Do you think I still made the right choice back then?..." I asked but she didn't answer. My cursed mother. Lilith...The Mother of all Demons. I sighed for the umpteenth time within 5 minutes then let my shadow envelope me.

* * *

**Song(s) used: Lilium - Latin Version arranged by Eruta**

**Bonjour Mademoiselle's and Monsieur's. So we're seeing Lithia's A.K.A Calypso's other sides and past's come out, showing what formed the heartless yet not woman she is today. Always playing with one's feelings and hating on Alucard. Please review and if you do please answer a question: **

**"What do you think it means, now that she's remembering past life's?"**

**Please review I would really appreciate it. I just want to know if I should continue or not. And to the people who have favorited and are following this story, THANK YOU! 3 I love yous ^.^Till next time  
**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	11. Chapter 11

As she walked down the hallways towards her destination she felt the overwhelming feeling of being watched, "What do you want, Alucard?" She growled. "Just wanted to ask you a few questions before we talk to the Queen."

"About?" She drawled. "What did you take from that man?" He asked as he materialized from the wall and then stood in front of she, "I don't know what-" Soon her back made contact with a hard surface and it was a pillar. He pinned her to the wall with such force she gasped for air. Wait Air? "You're a vampire, you don't need air." He said as he pulled her away then pinned her hard against the pillar once again, "Now tell me...What sin grew stronger? What memory did you take?"

She looked into his eyes, past the sunglasses. Her bright crimson met with his dull blood. "Greed..." She stated as her bangs hid her eyes. Alucard released her and let her fall to her ass onto the ground. He grinned as he turned to leave, "Alucard.." She spoke as she slowly stood. Her eyes gazing out at the moonlight's source. The black night... "Would you like to be the one that kills me? To end me in this life, till I am reborn again anew?" She asked catching his attention. He slowly turned to her, "Hm?" He hummed at the idea. "What's in it for you?" He asked. He knew all to well everything she does is at a certain angle and usually came with a price.

"Depends on your reason if you accept..." She stated with a smirk, her crimson eyes glinting with a mischievousness that would be mistaken for something somewhat different. "So...Do you accept, Vlad? Or do you prefer Alucard?" She asked as she turned to him as the moon was covered by a cloud. Her eyes glowing their bright crimson and her grin was able to be seen through the dark. A Cheshire grin.

-Later-

Alucard, Pip, Seras, and Calypso arrived at the round table meeting. "We've arrived back to you...Mistress Integra.." Calypso grinned. "Well executed...My servants." Integra smiled as she glanced between her two trump cards. "The queen awaits you Alucard. Remove your glasses." Alucard did as told and walked over to the queen who sat gingerly behind Integra.

"Calypso, Come. Stand beside me." Calypso nodded and disappeared, her grin the last to go. Then reappeared beside Integra. Everyone but Integra watched Alucard as he approached the in front of her.

"It's been a very long time, vampire. Come closer let me look at you." she said, Alucard knelt down and she cupped his face.

Calypso's eyes widened as she saw the fondness that seemed to be revealing through his eyes as he gazed at that woman. Something cracked in her mind as she turned away and turned into a cat. Integra was surprised and noted the large breaths her cat body was taking. She sat atop the table directly in front of Integra. She felt that the feline girl was distraught and so to calm her nerves Integra petted the feline lightly.

"55 years ago, a deranged Nazi major attempted to breed a vampire army." Alucard started as everyone listened intently. "Walter and I, accompanied by a person of outside assistance, Lithia Volkov, had laid waste to their operation. However, it seems they simply refuse to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers, and are ready to complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is, the last battalion." Alucard finished and as so, Calypso felt a presence at the other end of the table and so she got up and ran to the other end, in a stance that made it seem she was going to attack.

"It seems mister Tubalcain's blood must have gave us away." The German accent sent shivers down my spine."The major sure blew that one." A child, no older than 14 appeared by the door. Gun's were cocked at pointed at him but he raised his hands and said, "Woah there, I am just the messenger. I'm not here to fight anybody." He said as he walked over towards where Calypso's familiar stood but upon hearing his intent of just here to report a message from his leader she calmly laid down and her tail swishing from side to side.

"Oh I didn't know you had a cat!~" He said excitedly as he held a hand out to her. Calypso stared at it for a few seconds before rubbing her face against his hand and soon he pet the back of her ear.

~Calypso's POV~

"A Cheshire cat as well!~ Oh you are quite amazing, how did you get hands on her?" He asked Integra as he picked me up. I 'meowed and looked towards Integra, noticing a glint in her eyes that made me smirk, "A story for another time." I spoke lightly and he looked at me. Our eyes meeting, "And you speak, extraordinary." He said but then looked to Seras.

He hummed as he looked at her then she spoke a small and embarrassed, "Shtop it." and he smiled as he bowed his head just a tad bit, "Guten Tag." She looked at him surprised then closed her eyes in defeat as she hung her head, "Guten Tag" She spoke under her breath. He gave her a closed eyed smile and then set me on the table where I immediately ran towards Integra and laid down on the floor beside her as my tail swished back and fourth leisurely.

He gave his very well intro to the major's message, and after a few technical difficulties, the major appeared on the screen. But before anything I felt another presence out towards the hallway. Because I was such a curious cat, I made my way over towards the door quickly and slipped through a hole in the wall that was big enough for me to slip through and led to the hallway.

When I slipped out I sprinted down the hallway, my soft paws making a small rhythmic patting on the floor. And soon the soft patting turned to the clicking of my boots. I followed the presence till I reached Integra's office. I summoned Petilianus and quietly opened the door but to my uneasiness, no one stood inside and the presence disappeared. I closed the door as I walked out to the hallway and sighed deeply, "_You left in a rush...What happened?_" Integra mentally asked me. I smiled and replied with a small chuckle, "_Nothing...It must have been my nerves..._"

_"Go back to your room then...Get some rest._"

"yes...My mistress.."

* * *

**Please review! :3 Au revoir~  
**

**-Nightmare**


	12. Chapter 12

When I was on my way back to my room I was stood by the royal guards that protected the Queen, a smirk gliding onto my lips, "May I help you, kind gentlemen?" I asked amused. "The Queen wishes to speak with you in private." Said one. "Come with us, quietly." The other said. I chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure my mistress would rather me not eat you two alive so I'll go with you...but if this is a trap." My eyes glowed red, "You'll dearly pay for it...As you can see I am in no mood for childish tricks and games." I said.

They gave each other a look and grabbed me by my arms, taking me in the opposite direction of my rooms direction.

When we arrived in the round table room, the majority of it's inhabitants had left. Leaving only me and the queen. With the exception of her guards. They released me as they stepped out, closing the doors. I climbed atop the table and smile kindly, "I heard you wanted to have a small chat with me, Majesty~" I said as I came to stand where Integra's chair was, I kicked the chair to the ground and sat down on the edge of the table. "So what is so important that you would send your guards after me, and not have my Mistress come get me." I lifted up my hands slightly to my shoulders and shrugged lightly.

"Lithia...Lithia Volkov." My body became rigged at the name. "As I thought." She started. "I hope you realize I go by the name Calypso now, Your majesty." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Tell me...Monster...What was your roll in The Nazi war...?" She asked. I looked at her with tired eyes and sighed, "Now, why would you be interested in that? I'm pretty sure if I recall correctly Alucard made my role clear-" "Because you allowed that boy from Millennium to pet you and get close to you. Physically I mean." She stated.

"You caught that." I mumbled as I laughed. "Wow, so you're not an old dingbat like I thought." I gave her a wide eyed surprised yet amused look. My legs swung back and forth as I was holding my stomach from cramping. "You dare speak to me-" "I do dare, you majesty!~ Because I'm not English and I don't do Monarchy bullshit like the rest of England. Let me be frank here, I do not and will not ever like you. Got that? Just be lucky that I serve Sir Integra or I would have killed you by now. But since you so kindly asked my role in the war in 1944 let me enlighten you with it." I flipped back onto the table as I stood. "Hm...Where should I begin?" I pondered.

"Oh yes...My creation." I smirked as the room dimmed and the doors locked. In between me and the Queen Images appeared as if there was a two way screen there. There was an image of a naked doll of a girl maybe the age of 10. She had porcelain skin, her hair a snow white the tips black and her eye lids closed. "What is this, Monster?" The queen asked.

"What you see before you is a doll, your majesty." I smirked. "A doll created for the soul purpose of being the vessel for my soul...A doll created by Arthur Van Hellsing and a Russian Alchemist, that at the time, became my Father..." I grinned. "My true name is Lithia...Daughter of Lilith and Adam. The Only surviving Daughter of them after she was cursed." The image changed, showing the alchemic symbol to bound a soul to an nonliving object was burned onto the back of the doll's neck. "They bound my soul onto the doll and I came to be, I was a little upset since it wasn't my reincarnation period yet. Though they compensated very well..." I gave her a Cheshire grin as the image changed to show visuals of bodies being thrown across the room, draining of their life force. Their blood...their souls...their mana. Then it disappeared and a image of the doll, me, at 15 appeared wearing the outfit I'm wearing now. The White short sleeved puffy shoulder dress shirt, a black colored vest with the Ouroboros sew on the back, Black mini shorts, the black gloves with the same symbol on the backs of them, the knee high beige boots with black laces, and black thigh highs. Her hair in waves and cut to her chin letting her hair frame her face beautifully. The doll's eyes were a beautiful musical pink with red crimson fleck around the cornea.

"I was told that I was born to help Hellsing in their fight against vampires. So for about five years I was sent on missions for Hellsing...Then in 1944 I was sent to destroy Millennium with Walter and Alucard." I stated.

"I did not, however, join them directly. I was sent into the building with them just not in the same area. I was sent to their Ghoul's location and obliterated all of them. And soon I had gone mad..." the image changed to me in the middle of ghoul's and vampire soldiers many of which were torn to tiny pieces. I looked crazed with the Cheshire smile I had and the look in my eyes.

"About that boy earlier..." The other me had finished off her share of solders and ghoul's before she left through the window and begun on the city, killing all in sight then a familiar blond haired pink colored eyes boy stood before me and was cut down into pieces with my sword. The girl didn't even look back.

The images disappeared and the lights in the room brightened to normal. "This...was my role then...And it had always been my role since then." I bowed. "Who are you exactly?" She asked as she now stood up from her chair. "I am Lithia...Daughter of Lilith..Adam's first wife~ The daughter that is solely made up of Lilith's deadliest sin's. Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. The, Seven deadly sin's." I stated as I twirled atop the table then looked at a pillar beside the table. I gave her a side glance and grinned, "A demon in human form...hehehe..." I began to laugh before I flipped off the table.

"But that's not what you really want to hear, is it, Queenie?" I asked as I walked over to her leisurely. "You want to know if I have any sort of connection to Alucard...Don't you?" I asked as I stood a good feet away from her. She seemed surprised. "How did-" "I am a demon, and a demon has many affinities...but It's found in your Greed, Queenie. You wanted Alucard. You love the beast... You want what you can no longer have. I can hear your greediest thoughts. And it says you want to know if I have a connection. Though, now since I have voiced this thought...Do you want me to answer?" I asked as I walked over to her. The Queen seemed conflicted but soon answered, "Yes." She said.

I laughed and then quickly appeared before her, and leaned down next to her ear, "He and I were once Lovers...your majesty..." I grinned as I heard her blood pump and her heart beat fast. I stepped away and laughed maniacally. Holding my stomach, "You humans are so interesting...At least some of you are. Your reactions to things are simply adorable!" The doors began to get banged on by her guards and I gave it a side glance.

I looked at her, "Well Queenie...what will you do now that you know? Give up? Fight? Bribe me to forget any feelings I had for him? You needn't worry Queenie...Even if I could Love. He doesn't love me anymore...I betrayed him in his eyes and so he simply detests me." A saddened grin replaced my amused one. "And I detest him...with every fiber of my being...Now that I know something...I suggest if you really want him, watch out for his new toy...Seras Victoria.." I said as the doors broke open. "Your Majesty!" I heard her guards shout as they came running over. "It was a pleasure, Queenie..." I said as I bowed to her and began to walk away, only to stop and see the man we had just talked about. He looked angered and it made me laugh, "Wow Alucard, I've never seen you so angry with me before...Oh wait I have." I thought about it. My tired eyes looked out at nothing and a smirk appeared on my lips. "I remember, you gave me that same look when I watched you die."

I stepped onto the table and walked towards him, my bangs hiding my eyes, "I thought that after that day I wouldn't see that again but I guess I was wrong." I smiled. "I didn't worry you dog. She and I were just having a nice chat about personal matters." I walked past him, my hands laced together behind my back as I spoke again, "I hope you keep your promise, Alucard." I said as my steps held a whimsical sense about them as I walked away. I could feel not only Alucard's but Queenie's eyes staring at my back. More or less Alucard was glaring.

* * *

**So we're seeing a very...Insane and "Whimsical" part of Calypso through this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying my writing, if not...TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! If you like it you should STILL TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! xD lol Till next time Au revoir~  
**

**-Nightmare**


	13. Chapter 13

"What were you trying to pull!" Integra shouted as I laid upon my bed. "I don't want to talk about it." I answered simply. She and Walter stood at my door. "What were you doing with the queen ALONE!" She pushed. I grinned and shouted, "Shut the bloody hell up bitch! I don't need to answer you!" My eyes were widened and I could image my irises had grown small giving an image of me going mad. "Lithia!" I flinched at the cold tone she said my true name in. "Yes, Mistress..." I asked softly as I sat up slowly from my bed. "What's happening to you?" She as she and and Walter walked over.

I looked at my hands and they shook rapidly. It was like I was on drugs. My skin grew colder than usually, I knew this only because I could feel myself getting cold. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "I'm not really sure." I looked at her as she sat on the edge of my bed. Her hands grabbed my comfortingly and I looked up at her, "I need you to rest tomorrow...Please." She said. "Okay..." I nodded. I glanced at Walter and he gave me a knowing look.

"Sir Integra...may I have a word with Miss Calypso in private?" He asked. Integra complied and left, saying she was going to wait outside in the hall.

"Is it almost time?" He asked as he stood beside me and gazed at my shaking hands. "Yeah...I think so..." i replied. "I thought you would live till 28 per usual...well, with the exception of the last time I saw you." He said. "It starts when the sin's are provoked...Alucard Provoked my lust some time ago...remember?" I asked as I looked at him. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, "The Dandy man provoked my Greed and Wrath...Seras provoked my Envy...The last one's left for me to go mad are Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony...Ultimately I will go insane like the last time..." I looked back at my hands. "Though the causes are different their outcomes are the same...my sure downfall.." I said.

"Walter. Leave." We both turned to the door to see Hellsing's original Trump Card. "Alucard-" "LEAVE."

"It's alright Walter...I have some explaining to do with this dick head." I stated. Walter left reluctantly and closed the door behind him. "What were you doing with her alone?" He growled as he walked over to me. "Her guards came to escort me to her." he stopped a few feet away from me and the dim lighting allowed me to see that he didn't have his glasses or his hate still nor his coat. "What?" He asked. "Oh she didn't tell you?" I laughed, "She had her guards take me to her, saying she wanted to have a chat with me. About my role in 1944...that's all..." I said as I calmed down and laid back in my bed.

"Now get out, dog." I spat as I turned my back to him. "No." I looked at him from over my shoulder, "I am in no mood for your games asshole. I said, GET OUT." I growled. "Tell me what's going on with you." He ordered. "No. Why the fuck do you care? Don't you remember? I watched you die, not moving an inch to save you. I watched your first wife die..." I grinned as I saw his hands ball into fists. His lips pulling back into a sneer. "I watched her jump and I knew you weren't dead. I knew she would fall. But I did nothing." At this time I sat up and swung my legs over the edge and leaned my arms on my knees, leaning forward. "All because it amused me how you humans worked. But after your death I shortly died after and my reincarnation cycle restarted once more." I grinned.

"She looked at me you know...I told her what I was to you and she slapped me. Heh...I wanted to kill her but I knew what she meant to you so I let her be...and maybe perhaps I was the one who allowed the false information of your death to get to her." I looked at him. He looked beyond pissed. **Hahahaha I swear that look on his face is priceless princess!**

Wrath said with joy. "You let her die!" He growled. "You got that right. Who am I if I stopped her from deciding her own fate?" I asked with innocent eyes. "Who are you turning in to?" He growled as he walked over and picked me up by my collar. "I believe I already told you.." I smirked as one of my eye brows lifted up, "You can't really expect me to believe that bullshit!"

"No but I do expect you to believe that I don't lie about things when it comes up to my death, why the fuck would I lie to you for you to kill me? We both know you've been waiting for that opportunity ever since that shitty day." I stated as I lifted my hands up as I shrugged. He threw me on the bed, "Yes, but why now? WHy do you chose now to ask me?" He asked. I shrugged, "Maybe because in this life you're not as hateful and because I don't think Walter can kill me this time... And I know for a fact Integra won't do it...So I asked you...I expect an answer to it by the way...soon.." I stated as I turned to him on my side. "You leech." He growled as he left the room.

I sat up with my back to the wall as I leaned my head on it and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah...I'm nothing but a leech..." I smirked as Tears ran down my face.

_"Don't be scared Lithia..."_

_"Death is just an aspect we all have to deal with..."_

* * *

**_Review please! ;-;  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

She had fallen asleep shortly after her talk with Integra, then Walter, and lastly Alucard. The only thing she did after was strip to her under shirt and panties. Despite her being cold before, it had passed and a wave of heat went over her body. She was all to tired in the end to do much of anything anymore and feared she would be of no use to Integra in the up coming war. Even in her sleep she silently whimpered as her skin was coated wet sweat. Some of her hair clung to her skin and her brows furrowed.

She looked like she was having a nightmare as she tossed and turned in her bed, clinging to the blankets, her silent whimpers...She looked sad...she looked scared...and above all...in pain...immense pain. Before it wasn't like so, the slight knit of her brows yes but this happened minutes later after.

Walter had walked in the next morning and saw her asleep in the condition she was in now. He had tried to shake her awake but her eyelids refused to open so soon he went to retrieve Integra.

"Sir Integra!" Walter called as he ran over to her desk. "Yes, what's the matter Walter?" She asked as she noticed the distraught expression on his face, "It's Calypso..." He stated and just that...She stood up abruptly and followed him towards said woman's room. And they began running as they heard said woman screaming in agony. When they reached the room they saw Seras sitting by Calypso, holding her hand, concern written all over the fledglings face. "Calypso...Calypso...!" Seras kept saying in attempt to wake the woman up.

Integra ran beside her friend and Seras and attempted to shake the woman but she got the same outcome as Walter...nothing.

Two more day's went by and she hadn't woken up from her slumber of anxiety and torture. Integra, Walter, and Seras stayed with her till duty called though they would immediately return to the girl. But in Seras' case, she never left.

The woman screamed again as her back arched, her head throwing back into the pillow, and her free hand grabbed her shirt by her heart. "I'm sorry!" She screamed till she quieted down to whimpers. "Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man" The deep voice sang slightly above the woman's whimpers and pleas. They all turned to the door to see Alucard.

"With my three wishes clutched in her hand  
The first that she be spared the pain  
That comes from a dark and laughing rain  
When she finds love may it always stay true  
This I beg for the second wish I made too"

None had ever heard him sing...well not as Alucard. He walked in and over to the bed and everyone noticed her plea's and whimper's quieted as they listened to the man's voice.

"But wish no more  
My life she can take  
To have her please just one day wake  
To have her please just one day wake  
To have her please just one day wake."

Alucard now sat beside the woman that was coated in sweat with hair clinging to her porcelain skin. Her eyebrows no longer furrowed and her face looked of peace...no smile, but she was at ease. She had found her way into his lap as she cradled her like a child, she clung to his red jacket as she shook.

"The first that she be spared the pain  
That comes from a dark and laughing rain  
When she finds love may it always stay true  
This I beg for the second wish I made too

But wish no more  
My life she can take  
To have her please just one day wake  
To have her please just one day wake  
To have her please just one day wake  
To have her please

just one day wake.."

She had fallen into a peaceful sleep instead of one of pain and he sighed deeply. "What was that, if I may ask, master?" Seras asked the question that was on Integra's mind. "A lullaby made to calm her down..." Walter stated, "She told me about it 50 plus years ago..." he added. "So she did tell you Walter." Alucard stated as he still held the woman in his arms. She made groans of soreness before she slowly opened her eyes. "I feel like shit..." She stated as she looked around her. "You should, you've been thrashing around like a dying cat for three days now." Alucard stated. She looked at him puzzled. "You're kidding..." She took a breath as he shook his head. He set her down gently and then left the room. Leaving her to the worrisome trio that waited by her bedside for her awakening.

Her gaze lingered on his form before he disappeared turning left. She then turned her attention to Integra, "I'm sorry if I had worried you Integra..." she said lightly with a bow of her head. "You two as well, Walter...Seras..." She smiled at them sheepishly.

After about half an hour of telling them it was just a horrible nightmare and she didn't remember much other than the fact she was in pain, they let her be, leaving and promising to return later that night.

~With Alucard and Seras~

"She's changed...Master." Seras stated. "How so?" He asked sounding uninterested in the topic. "She's nicer...and her dialect is slightly different. She's like a whole knew person...and back in South America...She was also different...like a demon...But a true demon..not the woman that Integra has called Cheshire...She was wrathful...Greedy...I don't know how to explain it but..." She said. "She's nothing like the woman I detested when I first met her.

~Calypso~

She immediately had gone into the bathroom and took a bath. She stripped out of her clothes and got into the deep tub. Her white hair flowed down her shoulders under the water. Her eyes closed as she got water and splashed it in her face. "Is this what happens? When you begin insanity?" She mumbled to herself...She put a hand to her right eyes and her lips pulled back into a sneer. "Tch..." She clicked her tongue as she began to finish up her bath.

She stepped out and dried herself, wrapping the towel securely around her body. Her seemingly endless dreams flashed through her mind and it made her knees give out under her. Before she hit the floor strong arms caught her. She looked up to see Alucard. "You're becoming clumsy..." He stated as he lifted her up bridal style. "It seems so...though my clumsiness should be innocuous to you since you don't love me...Not anymore at least..." She said as he set her down. "I hope you will be the one to kill me Alucard...when the time comes..." She said as she made her way to the door but he slammed his hand on the door beside her head and this action made her look at him.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered her name, "Lithia..." It made a shiver go up her spine. He leaned away to look at her face, "I won't kill you..." he stated. her breath hitched, "but why-" "Because I will save you..." He said as he leaned into her, an arm wrapping around her waist. He slowly closed the space between their lips. Her colds ones mingled with his perfectly. It was a sweet and passionate kiss and it made her have butterflies.

Subconsciously her arms went to around his neck and pulled him closer slightly. Her body pressed against his. Soon they pulled away from the heated kiss and they searched each others eyes. "You still love me..." She said breathlessly. She didn't want to believe it...But it was a fact. The man in front of her was still in love with her. "Ever since you came back from America...I tried to steer clear of your ass but Master always put us together. Even before that...I wanted to remain angry at you...to detest you for leaving me...But I can't...I know you can't love me...But please...Just say it..." The man before her seemed so weak. She wasn't used to it. Not even back when they first met as children he didn't seem weak.

She cupped his cheeks, and for the sake of her pride she kissed him then said..

"I can't love you..."

* * *

***gasp* that was a bit harsh of her... *sigh* please review and tell me what y'all think. Maybe when I'm finished with this I'll make a squeal to this going deeper into the bases of how Lithia a.k.a Calypso became herself at a psychological bases and levels and the deep history between her and Alucard/Vlad and other characters like Mina Harker and the wives nonsense. hmmmm? :3 I dunno~ lmao Or I'll just put up like who exactly Lithia is like how crispin freeman goes into a deep level in describing his personal opinion on Alucard in the Funimation interview. It's called Hellsing Panel with FUNimation: Crispin Freemen on the Character of Alucard. Anyways yeah...I've been on a roll today, I've uploaded I think like four chapters now on this fanfic xD (I have no life .-. lol) Till next time my lovely readers.  
**

**Au revoir~**

**-Nightmare**


	15. Chapter 15

The next day came and she had changed into something out of character for her. She changed into a black off the shoulders knit sweater that covered half her hands and went down to her thighs and black mini shorts that peeked out at the bottom of the sweater. Black Mary Jane's adorned her feet and her hair stayed down and some of it's ends curled around her body and face, framing them nicely. Her black bow still in her hair.

"Calypso...?" Integra asked as she saw the girl walk upstairs. Though she had called out her name, the woman in question didn't answer. "Calypso...!" Integra said a bit louder. "Calypso...Lithia!" Integra said her true name and the woman's figure stopped walking down the hall. Her back still to her Mistress. "So that's what you answer to now?" Integra asked as she walked over. Her question held a tone of coldness to it yet hurt.

"It's not like I want to...Yet it feels right to." her voice had changed, Integra noted, it was not only higher pitched but it was also more...Sadistic yet had a tone of innocence. "What is happening to you?" Integra asked. "Everyone, even monsters, go through change every now and then, no?" She asked. Integra looked at her quizzically, "Do you remember your true form?" Integra asked and she saw the woman's body become rigged before she turned. Her Bright crimson eyes met with her bright sky blue. "Not really...Only when I face death do I truly remember what and who I once originally was." She stated before stating, "Is it alright with you if I go play the piano in the library?"

Integra nodded then said, "I'll need to talk to you later in my office when I get back. I have a meeting with the Royal Navy's supervisor. Walter will be with me and I'm sure Alucard will be also. If you wish to come you know how to come to me." And with that her mistress left in the opposite direction.

Lithia sighed as she turned on her heel and went the opposite direction of Integra. She walked all the way to the library and she walked in slowly, looking around till her eyes fell upon a black grand piano. Coated with a thin layer of dust. "No one had come here for quite some time." She stated as she walked over to it and glided her fingers onto the beautiful instrument. As soon as her fingers touched it's surface the dust cleared and the piano shined. She sat at the piano chair and her fingers glided lightly over the keys till they found their place for the piece she was about to play.

The music was light and nostalgic a bit. She smiled as another part of her...the original soul of the vessel she wore came and began to sing...her voice much sweeter and lighter and younger and innocent than her own.

"It's too late to delude,  
and too foolish to whisper,  
as we project our thoughts onto the moon and traverse the night.  
Everybody is a puny bird  
living inside a cage of despair;  
if no one breaks the lock, no one will be able fly.

Your lips peel right off as soon as they are touched.  
This is another dream, a fantasy as always.  
Embraced and pulled closer like ocean waves,  
I listen to the sound of my disintegrating fate.  
It's a dream which I've seen many times,  
but as for tonight..."

Walter had heard the beautiful voice and followed it till he found himself at the Library doors. "No one has been in here for years..." He noted as he peeked inside to see the woman that should've been resting in bed. He dared not speak or make any sounds as he walked in and stood by the door, a nostalgic smile on his face. He stared at the woman with her eyes closed and suddenly before his eyes, it seemed as if a small girl sat next to her. Her hands were moving just above the keys but moved exactly as Lithia's...So did the small girl's lips. That's when he realized, she was letting the girl of that body be free...His eyes widened as he looked at the two. Then behind them sat two people, the parents of Calypso...The Man stood by his wife playing the violin as his wife played the cello. The wife and husband were a sight to see but their eyes were on the two that played the largest instruments in the room.

"Although sadder than judging if something is black or white,  
although sadder than losing someone you've sought after,  
this present moment is definitely not a misfortune.  
If you believe in the make-believe called "reincarnation",  
then in our next life, may we be reborn in a different land,  
where the wounds on our bodies would not throb."

Seras had also heard this voice and followed it just as Walter. She looked up at the doors and just above them the word's, "Hellsing Library" were engraved on a plaque. "I didn't know Hellsing had a library." She muttered. "You've been here for almost a year and you didn't know?" Alucard's voice asked. She jumped at her master's voice but watched as he walked inside noiselessly. She then peeked inside like a child and spotted Walter, smiling, and she walked over quietly. She saw Lithia and a small child and the two adults. She wondered where they had come from. Though the child looked like a much younger version of Lithia and the adults had characteristics of both Lithia and the child. Alucard was on the other side, nearest to Lithia as he watched the two girls. The small child seemed happy, ecstatic even, and Lithia...seemed at peace along with the parents. The two then sang together and you could tell that both were real...two different beings by the sounds of their voices.

"Are our intertwined and wandering fingers  
a sin, or rather, a trap?  
My chest used to icy, but now, its flames  
begin to melt and burn, as I close my eyes.  
It's a dream which I've seen many times,  
but as for tonight...

In the end, the two of us found out  
that everything was not a dream,  
and that we could no longer turn back.  
What we were dreading  
must have been  
the shadow cast from the light we were longing for.

Your lips peel right off as soon as they are touched.  
But still, we touch each other again,  
hug each other tightly like ocean waves,  
and listen to the sound of our disintegrating fate.  
Are our intertwined and wandering fingers  
a sin, or rather, a trap?  
My chest used to icy, but now, its flames  
begin to melt and burn, as I close my eyes.  
It's a dream which I've seen many times,  
but as for tonight..."

The two played last few measures lightly and tears prickled the translucent being's eyes along with Lithia. "Thank you..Lithia..." Said the three translucent figures, before they disappeared. As the three who had entered the library shortly after Lithia were about to clap for the performance she began to continue another song. It was much more saddened than the last. Soon she began to sing...

"I will commit any sin  
if that allows me  
to share your pain.

When you die  
I will kiss your icy cheek  
once.

The ericas adorning the coffins  
mean "loneliness" in the flower language.

I was born alone in this world  
and when the time comes, alone I will die.  
This is my fate,  
but why are tears rolling down my cheeks?"

When she stopped a saddened smile graced her lips. Tears long forgotten slipped down her cheeks smoothly. Her hair soon got shorter and now reached just above her shoulders in waves that curled around her figure slightly; framing her face. Her beautiful crimson eyes were now more vibrant and bright than before. The peculiar thing was that she had the eyes of a doll...made to perfection... "Lithia..." Walter walked up to her and she had looked at him with a small smirk, "Yes?" She answered with fake innocence. "Everything is fine Walter. Nothing to fear. It's not like any of you would care anyways." She slowly got up and her smirk widened when her eyes landed on Alucard, "Ahhh~ Alucard! I must say your little confession yesterday was just a treat. Hahaha!~ I still can't believe you still do after all this time..her of all people!" She held her stomach as she laughed.

Alucard's eyes narrowed on the girl before him, "Greed." Alucard's voice deep into a growl. "The one and only~ You know what this means...Alucard~ You as well Walter. You've seen her like this before." She made her way past Seras and Walter, Alucard as well, towards the doors and she pushed them open...Hard. The doors broke off their hinges and she grinned at the cracked walls. "She will die...Very soon...and we will roam free to cause chaos...Utter destruction...!" She spun and then turned to the three bowing. "It was nice to see you all once, before I awaken once more to destroy her from the inside out...Unless one of you has the sheer will and strength to kill this girl...To kill me! but no..." She raised her arms up and spun again, "I will have everything before I die! I will have everything! And it will be the last thing I do.." She looked at Alucard. She stopped spinning and her arms fell to her sides limply, "Now that we know, thanks to Alucard~" And with that. Lithia's eyes regained their cornea and her eyes rolled a bit back. "Calypso!" Seras shouted as she caught the limp, sleeping, girl in her arms.

"What is happening to her?" Seras asked concerned.

Later Alucard and Walter had left to Integra to inform her on what had happened and to head to the meeting with the royal Navy supervisor.

Seras took it upon herself to watch over her newly formed friend.

* * *

**The firsts song was Hallucination by Yuya Matsushita. The second one was Hanakotoba wa "Kodoku" from Kuroshitsuji Musical 2. **


End file.
